Silent Secrets
by heaven711
Summary: Bella has never told anyone her secret but when Edward, her strange biology partner starts showing up when she's in trouble, will she finally trust someone with her secret. Turns out Edward has a dark secret too, but will he trust Bella with his secret?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This chapter is told in Bella's POV… She is about 17. All other lines still apply such as : yes there are vampires and blah blah blah. The only other difference is I added a few things like Bella playing basketball and stuff that happens and.. well you get the point haha 

Oh yeah, and this chapter is gonna be kinda short. If people like it and I get a lot of comments on it then I will continue with it. So if you want more… LET ME KNOW haha 

--------Bella and Edward and the characters from Twilight BELONG TO TWILIGHT!!!!!!!  (disclaimer)

Silent Secrets

I picked my duffle bag up off the gym floor and trudged towards the door. I was dead tired. I couldn't sleep lately, and it was starting to show on the court. The coach had said earlier that if I didn't step my game back up he was going to have to move me from starting guard to second string. My heart sank at the thought. Basketball had been my life since I could remember. I'd always had the natural talent despite my clumsiness. It was no surprise when I tripped on my own every other game and went flying down to meet the court with my face. It was quite funny at times actually.

I walked down the road going over the plays we had just worked on again and again in my head. They seemed easy enough. _Pump fake, dribble to the open side, drop step past the post and go for the lay--- What was that._ I stopped mid-thought as my heartbeat picked up the pace. CRACK. I heard it again. I looked towards the direction it was coming from and my eyes filled with tears as I saw where the sound was coming from. _Not again…_ I was frozen with fear.

As I stared down the dark passage that led into the forest, the memory played like a movie in my head. I could recall every detail. The smell of fear and the trees' mossy scent mixed together. The smell of the cinnamon gum he chewed. The dampness that the darkness had brought upon the ground. The feel of his rough hands. His dull, bitten down nails embedding themselves in my arms. The taste of blood in my mouth as my teeth sank into my tongue and my bottom lip.

Tears ran freely down my face as I was entranced in the movie like memory of that God forsaken night. I wanted to sink to the ground and cry. Then, CRACK! My head snapped up like I had just awoken. _Run. RUN!_ I ran as fast as I could, struggling to see through the uncontrollable tears. My duffle bag seemed to get heavier by the minute.

After what seemed like forever I finally made it home. I climbed upstairs and collapsed on my bed. _God, I need to take a shower._ I waited until I was no longer panting and my heart had reached a normal pace again. I reluctantly got up and made my way to the bathroom. As I looked in the mirror I almost screamed.

The one thing I had left of my grandmother was GONE. The heart shaped locket my grandma had given me was no longer hanging around my neck. It had been there after practice! I must have lost it when I was running._ SHIT!_ Tears welled up in my eyes once more and I slowly got in the shower. Things couldn't get any worse.

I took a shower and cried myself to sleep. I had so much bottled up inside. But I didn't dare tell anyone. Some secrets are meant to be kept secrets.

Edward's POV

I sniffed the air searching for the direction in which I would find the nearest deer. _To the North, _I thought to myself. _"North, Edward,"_ confirmed Emmett's thoughts. I sniffed the air once more even though I knew we were both right. The air carried the scent of warm blood flowing through thick hooves and the chewing of grass and--- tears? I tilted my head towards the west and took in a deep breath. _Tears and sweat._ Whoever it was began to run, their heartbeat picked up. As they accelerated forward their scent was carried over me in the air the rushed passed them.

The flowery scent filled my nostrils and I would know that smell from a thousand miles away. _Bella?_ What the hell was that dumb girl doing all the way out here at this time of night. I thought school was the only hell on Earth that I was going to have to deal with her but now she found me outside of school. Her scent was like an addiction. It drove me insane.

CHING. I heard the clattering of something- silver, possibly- fall to the ground. I heard it clear although it was probably to soft for her to hear, especially with her heartbeat pounding in her ears. Her heartbeat seared through my head so I know for a fact it had to be pounding in her head. _What's wrong with her?_ I whispered, knowing Emmett would hear me loud and clear, "Go on Em, I gotta check something out real quick." "_Ok?"_ He thought back to me. "Don't worry. I'll show you when I come back." _"Ok, whatever dude."_ I chuckled to myself. I could tell his hunger was more important to him at the time.

I ran towards the direction I had heard the clanging. Within a minute I was at the roadside. I picked up the shining metal that caught my attention. It was a heart shaped locket. I listened towards the direction she was running in. I heard a door open and after a few minutes her heart was slowing down to a regular pace again. _She's home._

I put the locket in my pocket and started back towards Emmett. I'd figure out how to get the locket back to her and how to find out what was wrong later. Right now, I needed to hunt or Emmett was going to get all the deer to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: hey guys (: her e is chapter two… I only got TWO reviews on the other but I am writing this chapter already for my friend RAY cause he wanted to read more and he was all into it and I know how much I hate waiting so I won't do that to him haha &&& also for two of the worlds bestest friends MARA && LYZA (: I love you guys (:

DISCLAIMER…. Not my invention blah blah blah… belongs to Stephenie Meyer

(Bella's POV)

I had woken up and gotten through half of the school day. It was now thankfully my lunch hour. I plopped into a chair at a lonely table in the back of the cafeteria. I silently prayed that Mike would not ask me to come sit with them today. I was definitely not in the mood today. As Mike walked through the front entrance, I grabbed my bag off the table and slipped out the side door before he grasped a chance to speak to me.

I stepped through the door, and a small girl who I recognized from my English class was walking towards me. As she stepped around me she popped the big red bubble she had just blown. The smell of the cinnamon gum filled my nose and brought tears to my eyes. _Dear God, not today, please?_ I started walking faster trying to stop the tears from spilling or to get away from there before anyone saw the tears I was weakly trying to prevent.

As my vision blurred, I swiftly turned around the corner of the cafeteria, intending on going to my truck to be alone. Well, turning the corner threw my plan on hiding my tears from the world right out the window. As the first tear slid down my cheek, my face slammed into the hardest chest I believe I've ever felt. I tried to keep my head down so the stranger couldn't see my traitor tears and I knew the quiver in my voice would give me away so I didn't say anything. I just backed up and was about to take off towards my truck when someone grabbed my wrist.

My reflexes took over and my head snapped around. I stood, overcome in shock, staring straight into the eyes of Edward Cullen, my 'Biology partner from hell'. I studied his face for one split second searching for some explanation on why he was grabbing me. As my eyes flickered back to meet his, a tear fell from my cheek to the ground. "Are you ok?" He asked.

I nodded my head yes, but as I did so the memory came flooding back. I wanted to collapse right there and bawl my eyes out, but I couldn't. I couldn't allow the pain to take over. But my tears wouldn't l isten to my brain. And the memory wouldn't listen to my heart. And it came back as if I was reliving it again. The tears ran down my face now, one right after the other.

"Are you sure?" His voice came again. I had almost forgotten he was there, so engulfed in the past. _Say 'yes'._ I thought to myself. "Say yes," said my brain, "nod your head." I was trying to breathe and cry and say yes all at the same time and for some freaking reason my head would not listen to my brain and before I could stop myself the truth was taking over and I was shaking my head no. "No," I whispered, "I'm not…"

I wanted him to hug me. Nothing feels better when you're crying than for someone to hug you and give you a shoulder to cry on. Then again, I wanted to run. My instincts told me to run. And on top of all this, my mouth took control on its on and the words just came tumbling out. "Help," was all my trembling lips managed to get out before Edward grabbed my hand and was pulling me towards the parking lot.

I went with him not bothering to object, knowing that even if I had tried, my brain wouldn't have got the message to my lips in the right form of words. Plus, this was the first time Edward had been nice to me. He didn't even act like I smelled bad. _Wow. Never saw this coming._ I thought to myself. We headed towards his little black 2009 Mustang Cobra. Of course, I would have never known this if it hadn't have been for me overhearing some group of jock-wanna-be freshmen boys googoo eyeing and blabbering about "THE Edward Cullen's" car.

He opened the passenger seat for me and I stuttered, "But… but… my truck?" God, what was wrong with me today? Edward softly said, "Don't worry. We're coming back." He smiled sweetly, and I couldn't believe I had ever thought bad about him. He went around to the driver's side and climbed in. We sat that way for a few minutes and I wondered if we were going to leave or just sit here and talk. I was about to ask when Edward looked at me and said, "So, do you want to talk about it or would you rather not?"

Caught up in all that was going on, the memory had subsided. My tears had dried up leaving behind red puffy eyes and a tear-streaked face. I was pretty sure my nose was red too, and I probably looked like Rudolph. I had almost forgotten about why I was sad until Edward asked me this. My heart sank all over again, and I was afraid if I spoke I would start crying again. Although there was a good chance this would happen, I answered him anyways. "There's nothing _to_ say," I whispered.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "I can't, I don't, I…. I…," at this my voice cracked and I could feel my bottom lip begin to quiver. I racked my brain for the right words that could tell him that I couldn't tell him. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back on the seat. The tears began to slide down my cheeks and I managed to say, "I can't tell you."

"Ok," he said, sounding a little sad. I don't think I was supposed to catch it though. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was staring out the window, looking away from me. "It's not that it's you. I just, I can't tell. I can't tell anyone. Nobody," I said softly. The more I tried to justify why I couldn't tell him I dug myself a bigger hole. I just gave more and more away. _SHUT UP! _My mind screamed at me. I winced realizing I was giving more away.

"Bella," he turned towards me and took my hands in his. I looked at him and met his eyes. "I know we hardly know each other, but you can tell me anything, Bella. I promise. I'm not going to tell anyone. I swear," he said. I don't know why, but I believed every single word he said. I knew in my heart I could trust him. I would have trusted him with my life in that instant. But could I tell him?_ Do I tell him? God, what do I do?_

I closed my eyes again and _his_ face flashed through my internal darkness. My heart sped up and my eyes snapped open. Immediately Edward asked, "Are you ok?" I couldn't help but notice the alarm in his voice. It was like he could hear my heart pounding a hundred miles per hour.

How much longer could I keep this locked inside?

(Edward's POV)

The day had sped by and I was headed to the cafeteria to meet up with the family for 'lunch'. Well, for us it was a free hour for obvious reasons. I was coming from the parking lot because I had gone to my car to charge my phone since it had died third hour. That's what I got for leaving my phone in my back pack and being too lazy to get off my ass and plug it in.

I was about to turn the corner around the cafeteria when someone smacked into my chest. Of course, it didn't hurt me, but I breathed in out of surprise. Her scent engulfed me. _Oh, God. Did it have to be HER?_ She stepped back and was about to step around me. I could smell the salt in her tears and I grabbed her wrist. Her head snapped around. Sure enough, a tear-stained Bella stood staring at me. I could see the surprise in her eyes as plain as day.

The splatter of a tear hitting the ground brought me to my senses and I asked, "Are you ok?" She nodded her head, but I could tell there was something really wrong. "Are you sure?" I asked slowly. Her bottom lip shook fiercely and she slowly began to shake her head no. "No," she whispered, "I'm not."

Her shoulders began to shake slightly as her crying picked up. I looked into her eyes and she whimpered, "Help?" I took off towards my car, still holding her wrist. She didn't protest or say anything for that matter, just follow me. I opened the passenger door for her, but she turned towards me and stammered, "But… but… my truck?" I laughed silently and said, "Don't worry. We're coming back." Truth be told, I didn't even know if we were leaving.

We sat quiet for a few minutes. I listened to her meek sniffling and her heart beat. I noticed it wasn't raining tears anymore and so I figured now was a good time to break the silence. "So, do you want to talk about it or would you rather not?" I asked, hoping she would talk about it, but knowing I couldn't force her.

"There's nothing _to_ say," Bella whispered. This was possibly the worst lie I had ever heard in my entire lifetime which was a _very_ long time. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I can't, I don't, I…. I…," she stuttered, tears welling up in her eyes. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the seat. "I can't tell you," she whispered. I watched the tears roll down her face and I said, "Ok." I didn't want to push her away by insisting on her telling me. I looked out the driver's side window. For some reason I was beginning to care about her way too much.

"It's not that it's you. I just, I can't tell. I can't tell anyone. Nobody," Bella said quietly. I could tell that whatever she was keeping hidden was something very bad. I now knew it wasn't a death or a loss of something loved. Whatever it was, was bad. I turned to her, "Bella," I whispered and took her hands in mine. She turned towards me and I looked in her eyes. The pain she tried to hide made me want to hurt someone. Whoever hurt her was going to pay. "I know we hardly know each other, but you can tell me anything, Bella. I promise. I'm not going to tell anyone. I swear," I said, as softly as I could, considering the fact that I was beyond angry that someone had hurt her.

Bella leaned back and closed her eyes again. Her heart skipped once and took off at an untraceable speed. Bella's eyes flashed open. "Are you ok?" I said quickly, not bothering to hide the concern in my voice.

I didn't understand why I felt so protective of her. One thing was certain, though, no matter how close we got or how much I cared about her, I could never tell her what I was. Alice's thought pounded in my head , "_Just admit that you love her Edward. I've already seen this. And don't bother insisting that you don't, I know more to Bella's and your future together than you want. You can trust her, Edward, she is going to be on our side."_

Ok, so maybe I could trust her. But there was no way I was going to tell her easily. And maybe it was true. Maybe I _did _love Bella. But one thing for sure was, I was going to find out what happened, I was going to hunt down the jerk that hurt her, and then he was going to pay.

Author's note: so? How was that so far? (: COMMENT && LOVE YOU GUYS! :P -Heaven


End file.
